Devices that use global positioning system (GPS) technology for location determination functions rely on signals from multiple satellites to compute a location. Assisted GPS (AGPS) is a technology that provides GPS assistance data to the device to improve GPS lock in weak signal conditions. The GPS assistance data comprises data indicating approximate position of satellites that the device should try to lock to in its current position and time. Since satellites keep moving, the GPS assistance data keeps changing.
There is room for improving the manner in which the GPS assistance data is delivered to devices, particularly when there are numerous devices requesting the GPS assistance data resulting in excessive load on a satellite data server.